


Our Love

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon speak about their love.





	Our Love

**Our Love  
** By CC  
December, 2007 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.  
The story is set in Tirion, YT 1300. Maedhros is nearly seventy years old, and Fingon is ten years younger. This is the year Turgon and Finrod are born. I am assuming that Curufin was born in that year too. 

25 Fluffy Fics 04: Dancing 

Fanfic100 Prompt 003: Ends 

This is for Min, who asked for Fingon and Maedhros. Merry Christmas!

* * *

The festivities had started shortly after the first mingling of the lights of the Trees, and now Telperion’s silver light had given way to Laurelin’s golden. There were food and wine stalls all around Tirion’s main square, and its center had been transformed into a huge dancing floor, where ellons and elleths danced and celebrated the end of the annual first fruits festival. There were other reasons for the Noldor to celebrate; three new elflings had been born in King Finwë’s family, and the betrothal of his daughter Findis had been announced. Silver rings had been exchanged, and the dancing had begun. 

Maitimo was walking through the crowd, a glass of wine in his hand, his eyes searching for the one who had claimed his heart before they both came of age. If someone asked him how this had happened, Maitimo would be unable to explain. One day he had looked at Findekáno, and realized that no elleth could be as beautiful as his cousin. Maitimo had never spoken about this to the younger elf, not even when Findekáno came of age. Even if Nerdanel understood, Maitimo was certain than no one else would. 

That was the reason why Findekáno was now dancing with Aurelissë, while her parents looked at them approvingly. Findekáno’s father was somewhere else, probably with Fëanaro and Arafinwë. Maitimo had to admit that Aurelissë looked radiant, the small beads braided into her golden hair matching the soft blue tones of her dress. Her beauty paled in comparison with Findekáno’s, though. There was no one like him, with his long dark tresses, plaited in gold, and those beautiful grey eyes. Maitimo would give anything to be the one dancing with his cousin. 

Indis came out of the castle in that moment, and joined the group, her smile of approval disturbing Maitimo. Were things going so fast? He turned to his eyes back to the dancing floor to see Findekáno smiling at Aurelissë. Were they speaking about their betrothal? Maitimo was not prepared for the surge of anger that made him wish he could rip Findekáno from Aurelissë’s arms. All of a sudden his doubts vanished. He would not stand aside while Findekáno was pushed into a marriage that would never make him happy. 

“Why don’t you ask Finno to dance with you?” 

Maitimo started. “What do you mean, Moryo?” 

“That you should ask Finno to dance with you,” his little brother said. “Turko says that neri do not mate with other neri, but I know you like Finno.” 

“What are you speaking about Moryo?” 

Tyelkormo was suddenly there. “I told you to stay quiet about this! Maitimo, I swear I did not tell him anything...” 

Maitimo sighed. Was he being that obvious? Makalaurë knew of his feelings for Findekáno, but Maitimo had been certain that his younger brothers didn’t know... What if Carnistir told their father? 

“Come with me, Moryo,” Tyelkormo said. “I will take care of this, Maitimo. Don’t you worry. Moryo knows that he must not speak about this with anyone. Come now, Moryo. It is bedtime for you.” 

“But I want to stay!” Carnistir said stubbornly, moving out of Tyelkormo’s reach. “And you said not to tell Mama or Papa; you said nothing about Maitimo or Makalaurë!” 

If this continued, someone would tell their father, and Fëanáro would come and ask questions. Maitimo turned around and placed his hands on Carnistir’s shoulders. 

“Listen, Moryo, I promise to explain things to you, but now you must go with Turko, all right?” 

Carnistir nodded reluctantly. “But... can I take Huan to the bedroom?” 

“I don’t think Mama will agree with that,” Tyelkormo said, “but if you come with me now, I promise I will take you hunting again.” 

“And will you let me cook?” Carnistir asked. “My hand is better, look!” 

“Aye, I will let you help me,” Tyelkormo agreed. “Now come with me. I will be back, Maitimo.” 

Maitimo nodded and watched his younger brothers for a moment before turning his eyes back to Findekáno. The music had ended, and Aurelissë was talking to him. She seemed to be upset. Had something happened? Maitimo waited, his eyes fixed on Findekáno until his cousin looked at him. Aurelissë turned around and left the dancing floor, followed by her parents. Maitimo approached his cousin, concerned at Findekáno’s pallor. 

“Finno? What happened?” 

“Can we go somewhere else, please?” Findekáno asked. 

“Of course,” Maitimo said, placing an arm around Findekáno’s shoulders. A quick glance at the others convinced Maitimo that it was better to leave the square fast. A small gathering was forming, and they were looking either at Findekáno or Aurelissë. Maitimo urged his cousin to come into their grandfather’s castle. There was a small cozy room where nobody would disturb them. 

“Will you tell me what is wrong, Finno?” Maitimo asked once they were sitting in a settee. Findekáno opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again, throwing his arms around Maitimo’s neck. He had no choice but to hold his cousin and wait for Findekáno to speak. 

“I told Aurelissë that I will never marry,” Findekáno said eventually. “She told me that our mothers had spoken about this, but I never consented to anything. I should have told her that my heart belonged to...” 

Findekáno stopped and withdrew a little, his expression wary and hopeful at the same time. Maitimo would have kissed him then, but he had to be careful. If he spoke now their lives would change forever. 

“Did you tell Aurelissë who your heart belongs to?” Maitimo asked quietly. 

Findekáno shook his head. “I told her that it was someone who would never be mine.” 

Of course, Maitimo mused. He had made the same decision long ago, but why did they have to be alone if they could have each other? 

“There is no shame in love, Finno,” Maitimo said softly, reaching out to stroke the soft dark hair. He wished he could take Findekáno to a place where nobody could question what they felt for each other. 

“Even if the one you love is your cousin?” Findekáno asked softly. 

“Even so, because love simply happens and you cannot change your heart at will. Remember when I told you that there was only one who could fill my heart?” 

Findekáno nodded, and Maitimo could feel him trembling slightly. “If that cousin also loved you, would you be afraid of what could come next?” he asked. 

“No,” Findekáno said. “I know not if I am doomed because of this love, but I cannot live without you anymore.” 

“Then let us have each other, Findekáno. I cannot live without you, either. I love you. I have loved you for so long that I cannot remember my life before I started to feel like this.” 

Findekáno smiled sweetly, his eyes bright. “I have always loved you, Maitimo. Since I was an elfling. I did not understand things back then, but I knew I was meant to be with you.” 

“This will be difficult,” Maitimo said. “Our sires will never understand.” 

“I do not care, as long as you are here with me.” 

Maitimo smiled. “I will always be with you, Finno. I promise.” He leaned closer and kissed Findekáno’s lips carefully, slowly deepening the kiss until the younger elf was trembling in his arms. Maitimo encircled his cousin’s waist and pulled him even closer, marveling at the way Findekáno gave himself completely. So passionate, and so beautiful... As he started a new kiss, Maitimo vowed that he would do everything to make sure that his cousin never regretted this decision. Their path would be difficult, but it did not matter because they would be together.


End file.
